This specification relates to three dimensional (3D) printing.
3D printing is evolving towards the creation of complex, functional objects. The design and additive fabrication of hybrid electro-mechanical structures promises to enable closer integration between electrical and mechanical functionality. Unlike contemporary devices, that house electronic circuitry within a separate mechanical shell, 3D printing promises the potential to embed electronics entirely within the mechanical structure of the device itself.